


One Way Street

by shizutans



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: ACTUALLY NO HE'S A DAMN SEWER BY NOW, IZAYA IS A LITTLE SHIT, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizutans/pseuds/shizutans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo had never really given the locks on his door any thought. If someone even dared to break into his apartment in the first place, a punch was all it took to send them flying out of their clothing and into the streets with what little pride they had left. He was clearly not a man in need of protection, let alone normal.</p><p>However, upon entering his room that day, Shizuo reconsidered the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way Street

Shizuo had been counting down the minutes until his shift ended. It had been an awfully long day, starting with the refrigerator breaking. 

He was going to have to scrounge his money. Payday wasn’t for another three days, and he was currently living on the change he still had left. This normally wasn’t a big deal, but property damage fines had been taking a bigger dent out of his salary lately. 

 _Fucking stupid people._  

Why couldn’t they just cough up the money owed like they were supposed to? They didn’t have a problem handing it over while they were sweet-talking faceless women over the phone. Shizuo would teach them a thing or two and send them to the moon, if only Tom allowed it.

He didn’t, obviously.

Shizuo took a long drag, holding on to the stem of his cigarette. Nicotine had always been a good stress reliever, and what better way to reward himself after having to deal with those bastards? _Especially_ on Valentines Day. He was starting to get sick of the amount of couples smacking their faces together outside.

He opened the already unlocked door of his apartment, setting a carton of milk that he had bought for a fairly cheap price onto the kitchen counter. 

Shizuo had never really given the locks on his door any thought. If someone even dared to break into his apartment in the first place, a punch was all it took to send them flying out of their clothingand into the streets with what little pride they had left. He was clearly not man in need of protection, let alone normal.

However, upon entering his room that day, Shizuo reconsidered the idea.

The smell of _flea_ hit his nose before he could even fully take in his surroundings. 

But when he did, he wished he hadn't at all.

The once plain, white walls of his room were now covered in doodles. Shizuo’s curtains laid on his soaking wet floor, ripped and tattered, as if someone took a pair of scissors and had the time of their life with them. His comfortable mattress was nowhere to be found, replaced with a crappy, over-inflated waterbed, and all items placed on his nightstand and shelves were haphazardly scattered across the floor. The worst part was the bartender suits Kasuka gave him, which were previously cleaned and aligned in his closet with utmost care. 

They were now dyed bright neon pink. 

Shizuo’s eyes widened in horror, quickly walking over to his drawers, only to find pink underwear as well, the words "I ♥ Izaya Orihara!" drawn on them with permanent markers. His jaw clenched tightly at the damned name. Anger and adrenaline coursed through his veins, shaking his frame violently. He turned around, eyes fixating on the small letter placed at his nightstand. Without further delay, he practically ripped it open, growling in frustration at the neat handwriting. 

**_Dear Shizu-chan,_ **

**_Happy Valentines Day!_ **

**_Can you believe it? Someone like me remembering a brute like you, on a holiday like this? Y_ _ou must be so happy._ **

**_Let's have fun together again next Valentines Day, yeah?_ **

**_P.S. I'm feeling generous today, so I put a box of chocolates in that ugly, broken refrigerator of yours. I just can't seem to help being a good person, you know?_** _**(⌒▽⌒)☆**  
_

Confusion quickly overpowered any other emotions. He swore, crumpling the letter and placing it into his pocket hastily as he made his way to the kitchen to throw away whatever pile of crap Izaya gave him. No way in hell was he eating it. Knowing Izaya, it was probably poisonous or had some kind of bomb implanted.

Sure enough, as he strained his ears and listened closely, a low beeping could be heard from beneath his refrigerator.

The amount of rage that filled his body in that moment was indescribable.

That was his favorite refrigerator.

He was gonna fucking kill Izaya.

Without a second thought, Shizuo jumped out through the window of his apartment, just as the sound of glass shattered in a heated explosion, taking half of the building with it. 

Unbeknownst to him, Izaya was just a feet away, hidden in the corner of an alley, smiling from ear to ear. The sound of an all too familiar call rang in his ears as he began making his way back, one foot in front of the other.

" _IIIIIZZZAAAAAAA-YAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_ "

_How fun._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something related to Valentines Day, oops. Not my best, but I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://shizutans.tumblr.com).


End file.
